


Please Don't Stop The Music

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Although Steve begs to differ at the moment, Clubbing, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Finals Week, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hints of Smut, Kissing A Stranger, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Semi-Public Sex, Steve just wanted to have some fun, but not really detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to take a break from studying for his finals and goes to the club with Sam. He starts dirty dancing with a mystery guy and ends ups surprised at who he's been dancing with. Only this could happen to Steve. He should really learn to expect the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote to take my mind off the Do You Like Boys? epilogue. I seriously hope to get it out to you guys this coming week.
> 
> If you feel the rating should be bumped up let me know. 
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Steve rubs his eyes and stretches. He’s been studying for his History final for the past couple of hours. His professor was such a hard ass he would be lucky to pass this class with C. He doesn’t know why he thought it was a good idea to minor in History. Steve gets up off his chair and stretches one more time. He decides to take a break and find a snack.

He is rummaging around in his fridge when he gets a text from Sam asking he wants to go to the club tonight. Steve closes the fridge and contemplates his answer. He should really continue studying for this final. However he has spent the last week studying his ass off. You know what he deserved to have this night off. Fuck it he thinks he’s getting wasted. He sends a text to Sam saying he's in. Sam texts back he’ll pick him up in 30 minutes. That should be plenty of time to find an outfit.

Steve decides to wear a navy cardigan with a plain white t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and his boots. Then a black beanie to cover his mop of blonde hair. He gives himself a once over in the mirror. He since stop being embarrassed by having to shop in the boy section. Its cheaper and the fit is better. Steve hopes to find a guy to dance dirty with him.

Sam picks him up and they head to the club. Of course the bouncers always do a double take of Steve’s ID thinking its a fake. His short stature and youthful looks make them think he is lying about his age. After much looks of suspicion they let him in. Steve and Sam make their way to the bar to get a beverage. Steve will at least get a little tipsy tonight. Luckily for him it doesn’t take a lot of alcohol to do that. He orders a jack and coke while Sam gets a beer. They sip their drinks as they scan the crowd of people. The dance floor is hopping with sweaty bodies and inappropriate dancing.

That’s what Steve likes about grinding. You don’t have to really know how to dance just move your hips like you’re fucking someone. Sam is eyeing a girl a couple of feet away from them. From the looks of it she is doing the same to him. With an arch of her eyebrow she signals him. Sam mock salutes Steve and heads toward the girl where they make their way to the dance floor. Steve chugs the last of his jack and coke and makes his way to the dance floor.

He finds an empty spot and starts dancing. Rihanna’s “Don’t Stop the Music” starts playing when someone comes behind him and ask with husky voice if he could join him. Steve gives a quick glance back, nods and they start dancing. He starts moving his ass against the guys crotch. The guy moves his hands to Steve’s hips. The guy starts moving in sync with Steve. Oh god Steve thinks he can’t help but feel himself getting a little turned on. The way the guys moves his hips Steve can’t help but wonder what he’s like in bed.

Steve feels the guys lips against his ear, “You like the way I feel against your pert little ass.”

Steve groans and starts grinding harder against the guys crotch. The guy chuckles in his ear.

“Relax sweetheart we got all night.” He says as he gives Steve’s ass a little squeeze.

The guy starts nipping and sucking down Steve’s neck causing Steve to moan and his head falls back to the guys chest.

“You like it that sugar?” The guy drawls out.

All Steve can do is nod.

“I’m going to mark your neck up so nice and pretty.”

Steve moans and grinds his ass faster against the guys crotch. Fuck he doesn’t even know what the fuck this guy looks like but he doesn’t care.

Normally Steve doesn’t get this frisky on the dance floor, but this guy is bringing a side of him he didn’t know he had. Steve finds himself hardening and he can tell his mystery guy is getting pretty excited as well. Steve brings his right hand to the back of the guys head. Steve turns his head to the right and the mystery guy leans in and they start making out on the dance floor. A thrill shoots up Steve’s spine when he feels the guys stubble. Steve is definitely going home with this guy or taking him home he’s not picky. Normally Steve is not one for bottoming but he just might make an exception for this guy.

So Steve finds himself grinding and making out on the dance floor with a guy who’s face he hasn’t seen.

After an hour of dancing the mystery guy says into Steve’s ear, “Can I get you a drink?” Steve smiles at the sweet gesture. He decides to turn around and face the mystery guy.

Steve turns around to face they guy he’s been dancing with for the past hour and is shocked to find who he’s been dancing naughty with. Steve feels his blood run cold, Oh my god this is not happening Steve thinks. It can’t be nope Steve is shaking his head. He must have a twin. Steve is pretty sure his eyes have widen comically and his mouth is hanging open. He just spent the last hour grinding and making out with History Professor.

Him and Professor Barnes are both giving each other the same look. They are both horrified at what has transpired. Steve gives a him a once over. They are just standing there like idiots gaping at each other. As the people around them are dancing. Steve breaks the awkward silence, “I’m just going to go now. Uhh… Bye.” He pushes past his professor.

He leaves a gaping and shell shocked Professor Barnes behind. He pushes his way through the sweaty bodies and makes his way towards the exit. He shoots Sam a text that he’s leaving because he doesn’t feel well, and to stay and have fun. He decides to walk home because he needs to clear his head.

Steve gets to his apartment and face plants on his bed. He can’t believe he was on the verge of fucking his history professor. Of course he didn’t know that the guy grinding up behind him and shoving his tongue in his mouth was his freakin professor. Steve never thought much about Professor Barnes. Sure he can admit the guy was good looking but he is such a hard ass when it came to grading and attendance policy. During the course of the semester he already a few altercations with the guy he was getting the vibe that the guy didn’t like him too much. Mainly because Steve always had questions or opinions that differed from his professor.

Here Steve thought Professor Barnes was a guy who had a stick up his ass and didn’t know how to have fun. Boy was Steve wrong and he didn’t even think the guy swung that way. He thought he was straight as an arrow tonight has proven other wise.Steve’s not sure he can make eye contact with the dude on Wednesday. My god did he know how to grind. Now Steve has an image of Professor Barnes being really good in bed because how he was moving his hips and the way his tongue flicked in and out Steve’s mouth. The way he grasps his tiny waist and how his lean, strong body felt against Steve’s back. Nope better stop that train of thought Steven Rogers he scolded himself. You will not get off to the thought of your professor in that perverse way.

Steve groans and turns around to stare up at his ceiling. After a while he falls asleep. When he wakes up he goes in his bathroom and looks at his neck. He has two big hickeys on his neck. Steve spends his Sunday working on his Graphic Design final. He is debating on whether or not to take his History final on Wednesday. Is failing really worth it so you don’t have to face awkwardness with your professor. Yes it is Steve thinks. Steve goes back and forth on his decision to skip his finals. He continues to study. He does find time to buy concealer for his neck.

On Monday after his final he meets up with Sam.

“So dude how you feeling you cut out pretty early on Saturday.” Sam says with concern. 

“I’m fine.” Steve says with his strained voice.

Sam just looks at him suspiciously. “Dude you are a terrible liar. Whats going on?”

Steve sighs better just tell him. “On Saturday at the club I was grinding and making out with this guy on the dance floor.”

Sam looks at him shocked.  “Oh my god you go dude so what happened? Was you being ‘sick’ code for getting laid.”Sam asks excitedly.

Steve scoffs, “I wish.”

Sam makes a motion for him to continue.

“It turns out the guy I was grinding and making out with was my History professor.” Steve groans as he bangs his head on the table. He awaits Sam’s reply but its gone silent.

He looks up to see Sam just staring at him trying to process what he just heard. Finally Sam face breaks into a smile. “Only that could happened to you.” Sam says with a laugh. 

“Shut up.” Steve hisses.  

“Isn’t that the professor you say has a stick up his ass and wouldn’t know fun if it slapped him across the face.”

Steve is staring at him with exasperated expression.

“Because he obviously knows how to have fun and where he wants his stick to be.” Sam says giggling.

“Shut the fuck up Sam.” Steve says annoyed.

Sam giggles turn dissolved into a fit of laughter. A few people from the cafe turn to stare at them.

“I’m glad you found this so funny Sam.” Steve says monotone.

Sam is banging his hand against the table and still laughing. “Thanks buddy I needed this. So your final should be pretty interesting. No?”

“Yeah I’m not going on Wednesday.” 

“What! Why? Whats a little grinding and making out amongst friends.”

Steve has an I’m going to kill you look.

“Because really what’s the point I’ll be lucky if I pass this class by the skin of my teeth. Why bother?” Steve huffs out.

“Dude you are an idiot and a coward. He would have emailed you telling not to come to the final because you are already failing the class.”

Dammit Sam why does he have to be so logical. Steve just crosses his arms together and pouts. This is so not fair.

“I’m telling you man I will drag you out of bed and carry you to your final kicking and screaming.”

“You wouldn’t.” Steve challenges.

“Oh I would my final is the afternoon on Wednesday. So i’m free all morning.” Sam says with an eyebrow waggle.

Steve grits his teeth dammit Sam. He knows he’s not bluffing. Steve is definitely not telling Sam about the hickeys on his neck. That is going with him to the grave. Steve gets home and continues working on his Woman Studies paper. Then squeezes some time for History. He has a hard time concentrating. All can think about is Saturday night and the dirty dancing. Oh god he can’t do this. On Tuesday night he ‘forgets’ to set his alarm.

On Wednesday morning he’s awaken by a banging on his front door.

“GET UP ROGERS!! I KNEW YOU FLAKE OUT!” Sam yells.

Steve groans stupid Sam why does he care about his future so much. Ugh Steve thinks. He hops out of bed and opens the door for Sam. Sam has two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts.

“I knew you wuss out Rogers,” Sam tsks.

“Shut up Sam.”

Sam zones in on Steve’s bare neck. “My my rogers you didn’t tell me your professor was a vampire.” Sam says with a giggle.

Steve gives Sam a withering glare and says nothing. He takes a quick shower and gets dress. He grabs his flash cards and messenger bag and walks with sam to class while sipping his coffee. Steve and Sam get inside the building and Steve decides he can’t go through with it.

“I can’t do this Sam whats an extra class in the fall or summer school.” Steve turns around and starts walking towards the outside doors.

Sam grabs Steve by the wrist, “Oh no you don't your going to go in there and kick ass on your exam. He probably forgot any ways.” 

Steve looks at him like he’s an idiot. He just stands there and uses dead weight. Sam rolls his eyes and starts pushing Steve towards his classroom door. Steve is begging and pleading with Sam. Making him promises he can’t fulfill. Sam opens the classroom door and pushes Steve inside.

Sam smiles, waves and yells “Good luck snookums!”

Steve flicks him off and rolls his eyes only to be stared at by his fellow classmates.Steve shrugs and makes his way to his usual spot in the front row aisle seat. He can feel a pair of eyes on him as he gets out his flashcards to study he has about 20 minutes before the exam starts. Steve is trying really hard to concentrate on his flashcards but he feels an intense stare on him. He gathers the courage and looks up to make eye contact with Professor Barnes. Professor Barnes is staring at him with an unreadable expression. He finds his palms starting to sweat. He gives him an awkward smile and continues going through his flash cards. Son of bitch he thinks this is going to be so bad. Steve is going through the facts in his head when he hears someone start talking to him.

 “Damn Rogers what the hell happened to your neck.” Darcy asks with an amused expression.

“Nothing.” Steve blurts out embarrassed.

“It don’t look like nothing. Did you get yourself some loving?” Darcy asks with excitement.

“Not exactly,” Steve says as he stares directly at Professor Barnes.

He could have sworn he saw his Professor Barnes cheeks turn a little red as he looked quickly down at the tests. Must have been his imagination. Professor Barnes takes role and when he gets to Steve’s name he says, “Rogers I need to see you after the exam.” Fuck my life Steve thinks. He just nods and he is pretty sure he’s grimacing.

Of course the exam was going to take the whole 2 hours and 45 minutes of class. Because that’s just how it goes. Each part of the exam you’re only allowed a certain amount of minutes. There is multiple choice, fill in the blank, true or false, and 3 freakin essays. The man is Satan Steve thinks. A really hot one fucking hell he should not be thinking like that. After the exam Professor Barnes collects all the exams. Everyone starts filing out the classroom. Steve is left alone with his professor much to his dismay. Steve heavy sighs and grabs his messenger bag and heads to the front desk.

“You wanted to see me sir.” Steve stutters out.

“Yes, Do you another exam right now?” Professor Barnes asks as he stuffs the tests into his backpack.

“Umm…I have to meet with my art professor in 20 minutes to go over my portfolio. Why?” Steve says trying to get his voice even. He knew damn well what he wants to talk about it.

“I would like to discuss with you what happened on Saturday.” Professor Barnes says boldly.

No, Steve thinks that’s the last thing he wants to talk about.

“I don’t think there is much to talk about sir.” Steve says as he rubs his neck.

Professor Barnes is fiddling with his long hair and biting his lip “I think there is, when would be a good time for you to talk.”

Steve groans “Really sir Lets just forget it even happened. Its not like were going to see each other again.”

Professor Barnes looks earnestly at Steve “Please.”

Steve bows his head down in defeat. “Okay I have my graphic design final tomorrow and my women studies paper due also. So Friday will be good.”

Professor Barnes gives him a boyish grin, “Great how about you come to my office at 11 AM?”

Steve gives him a thumbs up and a fake smile, “I’ll be there.”

The other class starts making their way inside the classroom. So Steve high tails it out there leaving Professor Barnes behind. He turns his phone back on and has a text from Sam.

 **Sam:** So how did it go?

 **Steve** : Just dandy.

 **Sam:** Sarcasm gets you no where Steven

 **Steve:** Shut up

 **Sam** : But really how did it go

 **Steve** : He asked to see me after the exam.

 **Sam** : Details!!

 **Steve** : He wants to talk about Saturday night. ugh…

 **Sam** : R u going 2? 

 **Steve** : I don’t have much of a choice :/

 **Sam** : When?

 **Steve** : Friday morning :O

 **Sam** : Wear something sexy

 **Steve** : You suck

 **Sam:** Not 2 u :)

Steve rolls his eyes and makes his way to the art classroom to pick up his portfolio. Finally Friday has arrived. Steve was a ball of nerves he couldn’t stomach his breakfast. He put extra care in his outfit. He was wearing some dark washed skinny jeans, gray t-shirt that fit him rather well, and a red plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up. Steve decided to forgo the beanie and let his hair flop to the side. The main reason he wore those particular skinny jeans is because they accentuated his pert ass.

Steve walked rather slowly to his meeting with Professor Barnes. Even though his outfit was on point he was still really nervous. In all honesty what was there really to talk about. So we had each others tongues in our mouths and you groped my ass a bit. You gave me two massive hickeys. Then you were getting turned on and I was getting turned on. Okay maybe they did have shit to talk about. Dammit what was he going to say should he apologize for grinding his ass against his professors dick. Is his professor going to apologize for the hickeys?

Steve considers just bailing because really whats the worst that could happen. He could fail you Steve thinks, but thats kind of a petty thing to do no? He sighs heavily as he reaches the building and decides to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Steve walks slowly up the stairs not ready to face the inevitable. He gets to Professor Barnes office and he gives a quick sweep to his bangs. He looks in and sees Professor Barnes grading final exams. Oh good maybe he’s too busy to see me. Right as Steve is about to leave Professor Barnes looks up.

He gives Steve a timid smile, “Didn’t think you were going to come please have a seat.”

Steve walks in awkwardly and gingerly sits down. Professor Barnes gets up and closes the door. Oh shit Steve thinks. Really this a conversation he’s sure Professor Barnes doesn't want his fellow colleagues to hear. Professor Barnes sits down at his desk and clears his throat.

 “So you left rather abruptly on Saturday Mr. Rogers.” Professor Barnes says with a matter of fact tone.

“Please call me Steve. Well, it was kind of daunting to find the guy I’d been dirty dancing with and whose tongue I had in my mouth was my professor.” Steve says with wide eyes.

“How do you think I felt when I realized I had been doing that with one of my students?” Professor Barnes says calmly.

Steve didn’t think about how his professor felt about the situation. It must have been awkward and shocking as well. He must have been flipping out all week too.

“Really sir I didn’t expect you to be at club like that. It doesn’t seem like your scene.”

“Please call me Bucky. What gave you that impression?” Bucky says with amusement.

“Bucky?” Steve says with an eyebrow raise.

Bucky sighs “My full name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Wow that is one of the most obscurest presidents ever. Is that why you became a history professor?” Steve chuckles.

Bucky shakes his head and smiles “My parents were history buffs now you didn’t answer my question. What gave you that impression of me?”

“I hope this won’t effect my grade when I say this but you are kind of a hard ass. I always thought that you wouldn’t know what fun was if it hit you in the face. The way you normally dress doesn’t ooze clubbing and getting drunk.” Steve cringes awaiting the yelling.

Bucky surprises Steve by laughing “Do you really think I dress like this all the time. I have to dress professional for work.”

“Aren’t you a little old to be rocking the skinny jeans?” Steve says questioningly.

“How old do you think I am?” Bucky asks offended.

Steve just shrugs.  

“I just turned 30.” Bucky comments.

“Oh…I’m turning 22 in July.” Steve says lamely.

“Good to know.”

“Why you worried I was jail bait.” Steve teases.

“You look young.”

“Its the downside of being so short.” Steve sighs playfully.

What do you know Steve thinks its not going as awful as he thought it would be. He is surprise to find the guy has a sense of humor. Man does he look really good in that black polo. Why have I never noticed how defined his arms are like damn Steve ponders. I never thought I would be into guys with long hair Steve thinks but he makes it work. Fuck it Steve thinks I’m flirting with him. He can turn me down if he wants too.

“Can I ask you something?” Steve asks.

“Go ahead.” Bucky says as he leans back into his chair.

“Do you really think my ass is pert?” Steve says with a coy smile and a waggle of his eyebrows.

That comments causes Bucky to turn red and look down at his desk as he scratches the back of his neck. It causes him to laugh nervously.

Steve leans closer to the desk,“Aww why you being shy now? You weren’t shy when you were sucking and nipping on my neck. Getting me all marked up nice and pretty. Remember?” Steve says with a throaty voice.

Bucky is still looking down at his desk but he gives a little shiver. Steve grins knowing he is affecting the older man. He stands up from his chair and goes to where Bucky is sitting.

Steve puts his hands on the side of the desk and whispers into Bucky’s ear. “I didn’t even see your face but I was already planning on going home with you. I don’t normally do one-night stands but I was willing to make an exception for you. You brought out a side of me I didn't know I had.” Steve says with a husky voice.

Bucky is starting to breath really heavily and he shudders with pleasure.

Steve continues. “I don’t bottom at all but you made me reconsider that with the way you felt against my ass and those big hands on my waist. I wonder what you were like in bed.” Steve looks down to see a bulge forming in Bucky’s khaki’s. He got an idea.

“How about we finished what we started. Would you like that?” Steve says licking the shell of Bucky’s ear. All Bucky could do was nod vigorously.

“Meet me at the same club on Saturday night at 10. I’ll be waiting.” Steve says with a low husky voice.

Steve gets up from his position and walks towards the door. He looks back at Bucky who is trying to compose himself. He can’t help but smirk at the way he made Bucky fall into pieces.

“Oh and Bucky,” Steve says cockily. Causing Bucky to look at him with wide eyes. His pupils were blown wide you could only see a thin ring of blue. 

“Don’t be late.” Steve says with a wink.

He Leaves a sputtering and flustered Bucky behind.

* * *

 

Bucky is not late on Saturday he is right on time. Steve and Bucky end up grinding and rutting up against each other on the dance floor. Only this time they were facing each other. Steve decides that rather than getting his ass pounded he rather do the pounding. They can’t keep their hands off each other all night.

Steve does go home with Bucky and he has the best sex of his life. He enjoyed giving Bucky a good pounding. Judging by the moans and screaming Bucky enjoyed it too.

The next morning Steve comes out of Bucky’s room to find a smirking redhead and disgruntled blonde man handing over $20 to the redhead.

Leaving Steve very confused and Bucky really annoyed.


	2. Bucky's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POV of that night and week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Bucky's side of things.

Its a Saturday night and Bucky is answering emails to his students who are worried about the final this week. Also students who are pissed they aren’t allowed to take the final because they’ve already flunk the class by doing poorly on the 3 exams and paper. Bucky didn’t get what was so hard about his class. Apparently students were warned about his class that it was hard and good luck making it to the end. His classes started at 100 students and by the end of the semester it dropped down to 60. Those forty students would have to take the class with him again.

After answering emails he started sorting out the tests for his different classes. He was so engrossed with what he was doing he didn’t even hear Natasha and clint come in.

“Hey Sailor,” Natasha greets him causing him to jump out of his skin.

“Shit Nat warn a guy next time.” Bucky says as he grabs his chest.

Natasha rolls her eyes and looks at his attire that consisted of white tank top and navy track pants. He had his hair in a messy bun.

“You got a fun night planned Barnes?” Natasha says with raised eyebrows.

“I have to prepare for my finals this week.” Bucky says indignant.

“What you need is to let your hair down and have some fun.” Clint chimes in.

“Maybe next week when school is done everything is graded and submitted for the semester.”

“You can’t spare like 4 hours bro.”

Bucky scrubs his face and sighs “No.”

Natasha comes out his room and hands him some clothes.

“Put these on were going clubbing. No excuses.”

“But…”

“No Buts Barnes get your ass in your room and change.” Natasha says sternly.

Bucky holds his hand up in surrender. He goes to his room and shuts his door. He takes his hair out of his bun and gives it a quick brush. He spritzes on some cologne. He pulls on some dark gray skinny jeans, and puts the red plaid button up over his tank top. Bucky debates on whether or not to put his hair in a bun. Nah he puts his hair behind his ears.

The three of them make their way to the club and go straight to the bar. They sit at the table and down a couple of beers. Bucky is feeling loose and happy the tension in his shoulder has dissipated. He decides he wants to dance. Nat and Clint stay at the table while Bucky heads to the dance floor to find someone to dance with him.

Rhianna’s “Don’t Stop the Music” starts booming through the speakers. When he sees a smaller man dancing. The smaller man is dancing solo and his moving his hips in an obscene way. His ass looked phenomenal in those black skinny jeans. Bucky wants to dance with him. So he prowls slowly to the smaller man and gets up behind and asks if he could join him. He is please when the guy gives a nod signaling its okay to dance with him.

The smaller man starts grinding his ass against Bucky’s crotch. Bucky’s eyes roll back from the pleasure his getting from the smaller man’s action. He moves his hands to the smaller man’s waist. They find a rhythm and Bucky finds himself getting turned on and he is pretty sure the smaller man is feeling the same way. The sex with this guy would probably be really good just by the way he’s moving his ass. Bucky can’t help the words that spill from his mouth.

His lips touch the smaller man’s ears “You like the way I feel against your pert little ass.”

The smaller man starts moving faster against Bucky’s dick. This causes Bucky to chuckle, he is pleased he having some sort of effect on the man.

“Relax sweetheart we got all night.” He says as he gives the smaller mans ass a little squeeze.

Loving how firm it feels against his hand. Bucky can’t help it the smaller man’s neck is calling to him. Its long and pale he has to get his mouth on it. He starts nipping sucking down the man’s neck savoring the taste of him. He could have sworn he heard a small groan from the man as his head falls back into Bucky’s chest.

“You like it that sugar?” Bucky drawls out.

The smaller man nods with great enthusiasm. Bucky is pleased by this development.

“I’m going to mark your neck up so nice and pretty.” He says with husky voice that drips of sex.

The smaller man is grinding faster and harder against Buck’s dick. He can’t help but moan at the sensation. He feels himself hardening and he sure the man is feeling the same way he is. He grips the man’s waist harder. Bucky doesn’t have the faintest idea of what this guy looks like or what color his hair is because his black beanie is covering it up. All he knows is wants to take this guy home and have his wicked way with him.

The smaller man grabs Bucky by the back of his head and starts kissing him. He shudders with pleasure at the feel of Bucky’s stubble against his clean shaven face. Here Bucky finds himself grinding and making out with a complete stranger on the dance floor. This man is such an amazing kisser the way he moves his tongue in and out his mouth is driving Bucky mad. After an hour of dancing Bucky needs a beverage preferably some water. All this dancing and making out was making him thirsty.

So he leans into the guys ear “Can I get you a drink?”

His mystery dance partners turns around to face him. Bucky is not prepared to see who he had been dancing and making out with for the past hour. Oh my god Bucky thinks this is not happening. He’s being punk’d right now. He’s pretty sure his eyes are bulging out of his head and his mouth is hanging open. He spent the last fucking hour dancing dirty and making out with one of his students, a certain Steve Rogers fucking hell. He’s dreaming he has to be. Maybe he should just pinch himself to make sure it’s not real. Ow that hurts not dreaming dammit.

Bucky is pretty sure him and Steve are giving each other the same looks. He is pretty taken aback at what happened. They are both just standing there in throng of people dancing around them. Just staring at each other horrified.

Steve breaks the silence by stuttering out “I’m just going to go now. Uhh… Bye.”

He pushes past Bucky hastily. Leaving Bucky standing there like an idiot. He can’t find the will to move his legs. Finally he shakes himself out of it and makes his way to the mens room. Nat and clint follow him to the men’s room after his abrupt retreat. That revelation was definitely a boner killer. He gets into the men’s room and splashes cold water on his face and looks at himself in the mirror. He lips are still swollen from the kisses he shared with one of his students oh my god he’s going to get fired and lose his tenure. This has to be some sort of sick cruel joke. Natasha and clint appear in the mirror.

“What happened Barnes I thought your were going to take that twink home with you?” Clint asks amused.

Bucky gives Clint a glare.

“Seriously James I thought they way your guys were going at it like a couple of horny teenagers you were going to get laid.”

Bucky gives her an I’m going to kill you look. She just smiles sweetly at him.

A guy comes into the men’s room and looks at Natasha “Hey you can’t be in here.”

Natasha raises her eyebrow at him “Its nothing I ain’t ever seen before sweetheart. Do me a favor and get. Mommy and Daddy are talking right now.” The look on her face gives no room for argument so the guy bails.

Bucky pinches his brows and mutters very quietly about dancing with one of his students.

Natasha and clint share a look.

“We can’t hear you speak up Barnes.”

“The guy I was dancing and making out with was one of my students.” He says with tight voice.

Clint bursts into laughter “Oh my god dude that is the funniest thing ever man.” He claps Bucky on the shoulder. “I needed that.”

Bucky pushes Clint’s hand off his shoulder.

Natasha arches her eyebrow and smirks at him “So was he a good kisser?”

Bucky gives her an exasperated expression.

“I should have stayed home.” He mutters.

“Well, then you wouldn’t have made out and grinded your dick against your students ass. That’s a funny story to tell at your wedding.” Clint says amused.

“Shut up Clint.” Bucky hisses.

“Im glad you all find this amusing. I could get fired.”

Natasha rolls her eyes “Please James this isn’t high school. He’s legal and he’s not going to be your student anymore. Relax.”

“Whatever I’m going home. Thanks for a fun night.” He mutters.  

“Your welcome buddy.” Clint says with a big smile and wave.

Ugh Bucky thinks some friends they are he scoffs. Bucky walks home and reviews the night in his head. He thought he was going to get laid tonight. Sex what is that he can’t remember the last time he got some. Ever since his engagement ended over a year ago he immersed himself in work. Sure he would rub one out in the shower or in bed. It ended up on the back burner it didn’t seem that important.

Boy was Steve Rogers a good kisser and knew how to move his ass. Rogers was an infuriating student with his opinions and snarky remarks. He drove Bucky crazy. They had gotten into it a few times during the semester. He didn’t dislike Rogers no on the contrary he just got under his skin.

He makes his way home and heads to his room. He undresses leaving him in only his tank top and boxer briefs. Bucky heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The grinding and the kissing keeps popping into his mind. He spits out his toothpaste and scolds himself. I am not attracted to my student he keeps repeating to himself.

Bucky gets into bed and stares up at the ceiling. Sleep evades him and he’s thinking how is he going to handle seeing Steve Rogers for his final. His class takes their final Wednesday morning. He has like four days to prepare himself. Should he email Steve to talk to him before the final or wait until the final to talk to him. Steve bailed out of there so quickly he didn’t even give Bucky time to process what happened. There were a lot of things left unsaid. He would feel better if they cleared the air.

Those pink luscious lips and his wet tongue diving in and out of his mouth was glorious. It had been a long time since he’s been kissed like that. Boy did Rogers know how to use his tongue. Bucky started wondering how else he knew how to use it. Shut Up Barnes you will not think about one of your students like. No matter how good of a kisser he is and the way he felt against your dick. Just no your better than that. Bucky grabs himself to will away his forming erection. Fuck my life he thinks.

On Sunday Bucky tried to distract himself by answering more emails. Getting all his final exams in order. He even went for a run he hates running. Bucky needed something to distract himself and running seemed like the best option. When running failed to clear his mind well desperate times call for desperate measures. He went sparring with Natasha. That definitely did it. She was ruthless and had no mercy on him. Clint brought popcorn just watch Bucky get his ass kicked by Natasha. Bucky headed home bruised and battered trying not to think about the week ahead.

Monday night Bucky tried to keep his mind off Saturday’s incident by grading exams from his finals today. He bribed Natasha and Clint with Chinese takeout and beer to help him grade his exams. Bucky wasn’t given a T.A. this year. They were the ones who usually helped him grade exams. Natasha didn’t have finals this week seeing how she taught dance. Clint was the archery coach so he didn’t have a lot going on this week.

“Here’s the key for the exam leave the essays to me. If they didn’t fill out their blue book for the essay just give them 10 points.” 

"Aww you give them credit even if they don’t do the essays?” Clint asks.

“Yes, I’m not Satan as much as them like to think I am. I want my students to succeed.” Bucky huffs out.

Clint just holds his hand to heart and bats his eyelashes at Bucky. Bucky just rolls his eyes and starts grading exams.

“So James still want in your students pants.” Natasha brings up casually still looking at the graded tests.

Bucky’s heads shoots up at that comment.

“What? No, I don’t want to sleep with my student. Thats unethical.” Bucky sputters out.

Natasha rolls her eyes “You gotta live a little James. After Wednesday he won’t be your student. So there really is no problem.”

Bucky licks his lips before he answers “Look I just want to talk to him to clear the air. I’m going to apologize for my behavior. The fact that I may have given him a hickey. End.”

“Whatever James.” Natasha says as she continues grading exams.

Finally Wednesday morning finally comes. Bucky couldn’t sleep a wink on Tuesday night. He kept tossing and turning by 5AM he gave on sleeping. He decided to head to the gym. After his gym session he came home and showered. It was still early but he couldn’t stay at home any longer. He fiddles around in his office going over essays but he can’t focus. So he grabs his backpack and heads to the classroom where the exam would take place.

Bucky kind of hope Steve would arrive early so he could talk to him before the exam but no such luck. It was about 20 or so minutes before the exam when he heard incoherent yelling. Then Steve Rogers gets pushed through the door and someone yelling “GOOD LUCK SNOOKUMS!”

Steve Rogers flicks the person off who was yelling at him. He then looks at his classmates and just shrugs. Steve walks to his seat in the front row aisle. Bucky can’t help but stare at him. He notices the bruises on his neck fading. My god he really did a number on his neck. Your such an idiot Barnes.

Steve notices him staring and looks up at him. He gives Bucky a weird smile and continues going through his flash cards. Smart guy using flash cards Bucky thinks. He busies himself by flipping through the exams when he hears one his other students talking to Steve. She asks rather loudly what happened to his neck. This causes Steve to stutter out nothing with his cheeks turning red. She comments it looked like he got some loving and Steve looked up at him at that moment when he answers. Bucky looks quickly down at the exams hoping his blush isn’t noticeable.

Finally its time to take role and hand out exams. When he gets to Steve’s name he asks to talk to him after the exam. Steve nods but he doesn’t look happy about it. After the exam Bucky starts putting the exams in his backpack when Steve comes up to him.

“You wanted to see me sir.” Steve stutters out.

“Yes, Do you another exam right now?” Bucky asks while stuffing the exams in his backpack. Remain cool.

“Umm…I have to meet with my art professor in 20 minutes to go over my portfolio. Why?” Bucky notices the strain in Steve’s voice.

“I would like to discuss with you what happened on Saturday.” Bucky says boldly.

“I don’t think there is much to talk about sir.” Steve says as he rubs his neck.

Bucky fiddles with his hair and bites his lip before he answers “I think there is, when would be a good time for you to talk.”

The younger man groans “Really sir Lets just forget it even happened. Its not like were going to see each other again.”

Bucky looks earnestly at Steve, “Please.”

The younger man bows his down and says, “Okay I have my graphic design final tomorrow and my women studies paper due also. So Friday will be good.”

Bucky can’t help the grin he gives Steve, “Great how about you come to my office at 11 AM?”

“I’ll be there.” Steve says with a thumbs up and a forced smile.

The other class starts piling in and Steve bolts pretty fast from the classroom. Bucky sighs gives the other professor a friendly wave before heading to his other exam. After his last exam for the day he makes his way to his office. Natasha is sitting in his chair with her feet on the desk reading a magazine.

“Make yourself at him tash.” Bucky says sarcastically.

“So you to talk him?” Natasha says ignoring his snide comment.

“Yes, I’m meeting him in my office on Friday. He didn’t look to happy about it.” Bucky says unhappily.

“I’ll be surprise if he does come.”

“Relax James he’ll be there. What do you say we go get a beer?”

“Sounds good.” He says with a small smile.

Friday morning comes. He gets to his office early to start grading more exams. He sips his coffee and while grading tests. Bucky loses track of time when he hears a noise outside his office. He looks up and is surprise to see Steve Rogers standing outside his door awkwardly. Bucky takes a quick peek at his watch 11 o’clock on the dot.

He smiles warmly at the younger man “Didn’t think you were going to come please have a seat.”

Steve walks into Bucky’s office and awkwardly sits down. Bucky gets up and closes the door. This really isn’t a conversation he wants his fellow colleagues to hear. He has a reputation to maintain. The dean speaks highly of him can’t fudge it up like this. Bucky sits down at his desk and clears his throat.

“So you left rather abruptly on Saturday Mr. Rogers.” Bucky says with a matter of fact tone.

“Please call me Steve. Well, it was kind of daunting to find the guy I’d been dirty dancing with and whose tongue I had in my mouth was my professor.” Steve says with wide eyes.

“How do you think I felt when I realized I had been doing that with one of my students?” Bucky responds with a calm tone. Really Bucky had been going crazy all week thinking about what happened.

“Really sir I didn’t expect you to be at club like that. It doesn’t seem like your scene.” Steve says with a head tilt.

“Please call me Bucky. What gave you that impression?” Bucky can’t help but feel amused at his comment.

“Bucky?” Steve says with an eyebrow raise.

Bucky sighs might as well get this over with, “My full name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Wow that is one of the most obscurest presidents ever. Is that why you became a history professor?” Steve chuckles. Bucky finds his chuckle adorable.

Bucky shakes his head and smiles, “My parents were history buffs now you didn’t answer my question. What gave you that impression of me?” Bucky is really curious as what gave Steve that impression of him.

“I hope this won’t effect my grade when I say this but you are kind of a hard ass. I always thought that you wouldn’t know what fun was if it hit you in the face. The way you normally dress doesn’t ooze clubbing and getting drunk.” Steve cringes like hes waiting for Bucky to yell at him.

Bucky can’t help but laugh at Steve’s assumption,“Do you really think I dress like this all the time. I have to dress professional for work.”

“Aren’t you a little old to be rocking the skinny jeans?” Steve says with question.

“How old do you think I am?” Bucky asks offended. Do I really look that old he thinks?

Steve just gives him a shrug.  

“I just turned 30.” Bucky can’t help but comment.

“Oh…I’m turning 22 in July.” Steve replies slowly.

“Good to know.” Oh thank god Bucky thinks he was old enough to be at that club. Whew.

“Why you worried I was jail bait.” Steve says with a teasing tone.

“You look young.” Bucky responds lamely.

“Its the downside of being so short.” Steve sighs playfully.

“Can I ask you something?” Steve asks.

“Go ahead.” Bucky says as he leans back into his chair.

He was not prepared for what Steve was going to ask him. Not in a million years dammit.

“Do you really think my ass is pert?” Steve says with a coy smile and a waggle of his eyebrows.

That comments causes Bucky to turn red and look down at his desk as he scratches the back of his neck. Bucky laughs nervously. Oh god is this going where I think its going.

The younger man leans closer to his desk,“Aww why you being shy now? You weren’t shy when you were sucking and nipping on my neck. Getting me all marked up nice and pretty. Remember?” Steve says with a throaty voice. That oozes Sex.

Bucky is still looking down at his desk but he can’t help the shiver that he gives out. The younger man stands up from his chair and goes to where Bucky is sitting. Bucky can’t make eye contact with him he keeps looking down. He will see how Bucky is effected by his words. Steve puts his hands on the side of the desk and whispers into Bucky’s ear.

“I didn’t even see your face but I was already planning on going home with you. I don’t normally do one-night stands but I was willing to make an exception for you. You brought out a side of me I didn't know I had.” Steve s voice is husky.

Bucky feels himself starting to breath really heavy and he shudders with pleasure. Damn his voice his hot. Steve continues talking to Bucky with husky voice.

“I don’t bottom at all but you made me reconsider that with the way you felt against my ass and those big hands on my waist. I wonder what you were like in bed.” Oh my god Bucky thinks. Bucky had been wondering the same thing about him. He is trying to control he’s breathing. Dammit he’s starting to get hard. He hopes its not noticeable.

“How about we finished what we started. Would you like that?” Steve says licking the shell of Bucky’s ear. All Bucky could do was nod vigorously because he has forgotten how to speak. He would love to have Steve’s tongue in his mouth.

“Meet me at the same club on Saturday night at 10. I’ll be waiting.” Steve says with a low husky voice. Bucky is trying to compose himself as Steve walks to the door. He is so unprepared for when Steve speaks again.

“Oh and Bucky,” Steve says with a cocky tone. His tone causes Bucky to look at Steve with wide eyes.

“Don’t be late.” Steve says with a wink.

Steve exits his office leaving Bucky all flustered and turned on. Bucky looks down at the bulge in his pants. Son of bitch how is suppose to get rid of that.

* * *

 

Buck shows up on time to meet Steve. They end on the dance floor grinding and rutting up against each other. Only this time they were facing each other. Bucky can’t help but grab a handful of Steve’s ass. Bucky and Steve just can’t keep their hands off each other. Bucky invites Steve home with him. Lets just say Steve gives Bucky’s ass the pounding of his life. He may be small but he knows how to fuck. Bucky can’t help the moans and screams that leave his lips. He is pretty sure he gave his neighbors a show.

In the morning Steve leaves Bucky’s room to find a smirking Natasha and Disgruntled Clint staring at him. Steve is confused by their presence. Bucky is really annoyed that they are in his apartment like what the hell.

Bucky walks him to the door and Steve gives him a heated kiss goodbye before leaving. He gently closes the door and turns to face Clint and Natasha.

“What the hell guys?” Bucky asks exasperated.

 “I just wanted to win $20.” Natasha casually replies.

“Why would you win $20?” Bucky asks confused.

Clint sighs, “I betted $20 you wouldn’t have the guts to sleep with the guy. Guess you proved me wrong.”

Clint pouts and sulks like a child.

Natasha just pats his cheek gently.

“So you going to see him again?” Natasha asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Bucky responds coyly.

He’s got no plans this summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again your kudos and comments make my day. I love hearing your feedback <3\. 
> 
>  
> 
> **How about an epilogue? Si or No?**
> 
> Sex leads to those pesky things call feelings. They are both idiots who don't know how to deal with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex leads to these pesky things called feelings. It leaves Bucky confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took me to update. I lost motivation to write. I've just been really sad because my twin sister moved to another city. Then my birthday was on Friday and it was a shitty one without her. I just hadn't been in a writing state of mind. Then yesterday I was hit with a burst of writing inspiration. I was able to finish it. I hope its enjoyable.

Steve and Bucky’s relationship started off as just sex. You know just scratching an itch. A week after they had sex Bucky had wanted to call Steve, but he didn’t want to seem too eager. Then Steve had shown up to his place tipsy and happy. Steve starting talking rather loudly outside of Bucky’s apartment about Bucky’s ‘glorious’ cock. They ended up fucking multiple times that night. Well, that began the summer of Sex.

Bucky had the best summer in whole entire existence. He hadn’t had so much sex in his entire life. Bucky can’t believe he went without it for so long. Despite his small stature Steve was an amazing top. The guy knew what he was doing lets put it that way. Well, he was having a good time.

They used dirty dancing as some sort of weird type of foreplay. Steve and Bucky would get each all hot and bothered at the club, then head home and make each other come apart. Bucky did get to know Steve better over the summer. It pleased Bucky that he could have really good history debates with Steve. The guy knew his stuff and kept Bucky on his toes with his knowledge.

A fun thing they like to do was give each other blow jobs while one of them tries to recite The Declaration of Independence. The goal was to recite it without cumming. Bucky could never finish it. Steve that fucking Bastard could. Sometimes they do the Bill of Rights too.

They never established any time type of boundaries at the beginning of whatever this was. That would be their downfall and bite them in the ass. Bucky considered Steve a friend he wondered if Steve thought the same. So what they were doing is friends with benefits? or were they in a relationship. It left Bucky confused and he didn’t want to say anything and jeopardize what he had going with Steve.

He didn’t want the younger man to feel uncomfortable or obligated. Bucky enjoyed the intimacy he had with Steve. When they did have sex Steve would usually stay the night, he didn’t seem to mind snuggling and cuddling with Bucky. In the morning they would make pancakes or whatever. Steve would leave because he worked from home. He worked for a computer company as a customer rep not one of his favorite things but it paid the bills. Plus Steve also sold his artwork on redbubble. Bucky had to admit he was a really good one.

The end of August comes meaning another school year has arrived. It was Steve’s last semester of College. He would be graduating in December. They wouldn’t be seeing each other as much during the week because of their schedules. Bucky definitely missed the sex. If he was being honest he missed seeing Steve everyday. Deep down Bucky knew he had developed feelings for the younger man. He decides to push it all down and hopes it would go away.

* * *

 

 Its late October when Bucky and Steve are fooling around in Bucky’s office. Their kisses are dirty and they are rutting up against each other. When they hear a knock at the door they both stop abruptly. They look at each other with fear.

“James the dean is making his way to your office!” Says his next door office mate Jose.

Jose has no idea that Steve is in there with Bucky. Steve and Bucky both look at each other and scramble trying to find a place for Steve to hide. They both look kind of debauched at the moment. No doubt at what was going on in his office. So Steve hides under Bucky’s desk and Bucky sits down to hide his erection. Its gone down some but still noticeable. Bucky tries to calm himself and pretends to be reading a book when he hears a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Bucky says.

Dean Rivera comes in with a smile.

“Hello Dean Rivera how are you doing today?” Bucky asks politely.

“Please call me Beto, James.”

Bucky smiles politely at the Dean.

“I want to talk to you about being one of the professors going abroad next summer. The art history professor is going to take 100 students to Italy and we would love it if you would be part of the program.”

“Wow I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes it would amazing experience and opportunity.” Dean Rivera replies happily.

At that moment Steve decides to start rubbing his crotch. He tries to smack Steve's hand away with one of his hands. He hears a small huff of amusement Steve proceeds to rub his growing bulge. Then Steve unzips him and gives the underside of his cock a lick, it causes Bucky clench his fists really tightly. He gives the dean a smile that says he’s listening. He tries to keep his breathing even and level.

At that point Bucky has no idea what the Dean is telling him at that point. He is trying his hardest not moan and give away whats going on underneath his desk. Steve has enveloped his mouth on Bucky’s dick. Bucky is on the verge of climaxing. Finally the Dean stands up and extends his hand to Bucky. Bucky takes it and shakes it.

“I hope you will consider what I just told you.”

“I will.” Bucky says with a strained tone.

“Good have a good day.”

 “You too.”

With that the dean leaves his office. A minute late Bucky climaxes with his face buried in his hands. Bucky is trying control his breathing and gain control of himself. After he feels composed he pushes his seat back.  Steve is smiling at him pretty pleased with himself. Bucky glares at him and smacks his shoulder.

“Oww.” Steve says as he rubs his shoulder.

“How could you do that? That was my fucking boss.” Bucky hisses.

“I couldn’t help myself. Your dick was right in my face just begging to be sucked.” Steve says unapologetically.

Bucky sighs and scrubs his hand over his face.

“How about you help me with my little issue?” Steve says glancing down at his crotch.

Steve erection was definitely noticeable.

“Maybe I should just leave you like that.” Bucky huffs out.

Steve looks at him with puppy dog eyes. “You wouldn’t do that. You’re not that mean.” Steve rubs his arms soothingly.

Bucky doesn’t leave steve with an erection. Steve leaves Bucky’s office pretty satisfied.

* * *

 

Its November when Bucky finally decides to tell Steve how he feels about him. They are chilling at Bucky’s apartment eating take out and watching 80’s movies. Steve and Bucky are laughing, and having a good time. Steve is at the shelf of movies looking through them to find another one to watch. Now or never Bucky thinks. Bucky clears his throat.

“Uhh…Steve I have to tell you something.”

Steve looks up from the Dvd’s “Okay Buck what is it?”

“I like you Steve.”

“I like you too Buck.” Steve says with an easy smile.

“No I mean I like you like you like a lot.”

Steve’s brows furrow in confusion.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Bucky says softly.

Steve drops the dvd he's been holding and trying to process what Bucky just told him.

“I…. I thought we were just having some fun ya know. ” Steve says strained.

“ohhh…..” Bucky says with eyes downcast.

“C’mon Buck I thought this was just about sex ya know just scratching an itch. Friends with benefits.”

“Right.” Bucky says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

He places his hands on the counter and tries to compose himself. Don’t you dare cry Barnes.

“I’m sorry Buck.” Steve says from behind Bucky.

 Bucky laughs bitterly “For what? Making me fall in love with you.”

Steve winces “I… don’t know what to say.”

Bucky shakes his head “Well that pretty much says everything. Doesn’t it.”

“I should go.” Steve says softly.

Bucky doesn’t say anything. He stays in the kitchen until he hears his front door close. Thats when the tears start coming. He locks his door and goes to his bedroom and lets the tears fall.

* * *

 

_**Two weeks later** _

It had been a miserable two weeks for Bucky. He turned back into a grouchy asshole with his students. He showed no mercy on their papers and last exam before the final. Misery loves company and he was dragging everyone down with him. Natasha and Clint tried to help but they could only take so much. Natasha was on the verge of beating his ass into submission. Clint kind of wanted to put an arrow in ass.

So Bucky finds himself alone on Friday night watching The Notebook and drinking a beer. Bucky thinks he some sort of maschosist for watching that kind of movie. When you’ve been rejected by the person you’re in love with. He is surprise to hear faint knocking at his door. He looks at his watch its not even 11 o’clock yet. It can’t be Natasha and clint they would just barge in. So he peeks through the peep hole and see’s Steve at his door. Bucky debates on whether or not to open the door or just ignore it. The knock becomes a little bit louder.

“Please Buck open up.” Steve says with a pleading tone.

Bucky sighs heavily and opens his door. He is shocked to see the condition Steve is in. His lip is split, nose is bleeding and his cheek is bruised. There seem to be some markings on his neck, not the good kind either.

“What the hell happened to you?” Bucky demands.

Steve touches his cheek and winces.  “Is it that bad?”

Bucky just looks at him like yeah. He motions for Steve to follow him to the bathroom. He directs him to sit on the toilet. Bucky heads to kitchen real quick to grab an ice pack. He gives it to steve to put on his face.

“You gonna tell me what happened.” Bucky says as he starts to clean Steve’s face.

“I was at the club with sam.” Steve says slowly.

Bucky's jaw clenches automatically. He was dancing with someone else.

“I was dancing when this guy comes up to me and starts grinding against my ass. He was so rough and callus. It didn’t feel right. He wasn’t you.” Steve sniffs. “It felt wrong and he didn’t even ask my permission. He just started manhandling me like I was his property.”

Bucky finds himself getting angry at someone touching his Steve without consent. Wait he’s not your Steve you idiot.

“I tried to push him away. Tell him No but he wouldn’t listen. So I had to be aggressive. He didn’t like that and got violent. Called me some names so I punched him. Well, it got out of hand. Sam told me to get because the cops were coming.Your place was closer.” Steve says as his voice cracked.

Steve breaks down and starts to cry. Bucky pulls him into his arms and holds him against his chest. After Steve’s sobs die down he takes him to his room and gives him some of his old pajamas. He directs him to his bed. Bucky decided it was best if he slept on the sofa.

Steve sniffles, “I know I have no right to ask this of you, but will you hold me. Please?”

Bucky nods in affirmation and gets into bed with Steve. Steve snuggles into Bucky’s chest and falls asleep. It takes some time but Bucky too falls asleep.

The next morning Bucky wakes up before Steve. His face doesn’t look as bad as it was last night. Bucky has the urge to stroke Steve’s face but thinks its better if he doesn’t. He gets quietly out of bed and heads to kitchen to make coffee. He’s in the kitchen drinking his coffee and reading the paper when he hears Steve’s foot steps padding down the hallway.

“Mornin” Steve greets.

 “Good morning.” Bucky returns.

Steve is standing awkwardly by the chair drumming his fingers.  

“Coffee?” Bucky asks.

“Uhh…sure. Thanks,”Steve says awkwardly. 

Bucky continues reading the paper while Steve prepares his coffee. Steve joins him at the table fiddling with his cup as Bucky tries to pay attention to what he’s reading.

When Steve blurts out, “I love you Bucky.”

Bucky’s head snaps up at that comment. “Wha?”

Steve looks directly at Bucky, “I love you and I’m sorry for how I acted when you told me your feelings. I could have handle it better.” Steve licks his lips and continues. “I was scared. I know that’s a shitty excuse but I’ve never felt this way before. This is a new feeling for me. I’ve never had anyone love me before that wasn’t my ma. I’m sorry I waited so long to tell ya.”

Bucky is shocked by Steve’s admission. He does love me. He loves me.

“Fuck I blew it didn’t I? I waited to long to tell you. Now you don’t love me anymore. I should go.” Steve says sadly.

Steve gets up from his chair and starts walking towards Bucky’s room to get his clothes. Steve is collecting his clothes when Bucky walks into the room. Bucky grabs Steve and kisses him. Steve drops the clothes onto the floor and kisses Bucky back with the same enthusiasm. They part for air.

“Your Dumb if you think I could stop loving you.” Bucky says as he stokes Steve’s face.

Steve lets out a watery chuckle “I love you Bucky.”

“I love you too Stevie.” Bucky says with a big smile.

“Take me to bed Buck. Make love to me.”

Bucky picks Steve up and lays him gently down on the bed. They spend the next couple of hours tearing each apart. Their last session ends with Steve laying on Bucky’s chest tracing his abs. When both their stomachs start growling. They both chuckle at that.

“I’m to lazy to cook anything.” Bucky murmurs.

“Me too. Pizza?” Steve adds.

Bucky whines “that involves leaving this bed and I don’t wanna.”

 Bucky snuggles closer to Steve. The smaller man strokes Bucky’s back lovingly. They lay in sweet silence for a bit. Bucky breaks the silence. “Do you want to come with me to visit my family for Thanksgiving?” Bucky asks hopefully.

“You want me to meet your family?” Steve asks bewildered.

“Yeah. They are going to love you.” Bucky smiles.

“Okay if you really want me too.”

“I want you too.” Bucky says as gives Steve’s forehead a kiss.

Steve beams at him. They do eventually get a pizza.

* * *

 

Steve ends up going to Bucky’s family for Thanksgiving. They loved Steve. Bucky and Steve might skimmed on the details on how they ended up together. His parents weren’t ready for those details. The Barnes Family wanted Steve to join them for Christmas as well. To which Steve happily agrees.

A couple weeks later Bucky watches proudly as Steve graduates from college. Later Bucky would show Steve just how proud of him he was.

Six months later Steve moves in with Bucky and they end up adopting a golden retriever named Henry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good belated birthday gift to me would be leaving kudos and comments :) <3.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story! Your comments and kudos mean a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again your kudos and comments make my world go round. I love hearing your feedback <3.
> 
>  [My tumblr :-)](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~**Would you guys been interested in seeing a chapter 2 from Bucky's POV?** ~~


End file.
